Hallowed Ground
by destinoscelgo
Summary: Kol's events before being daggered by his brother. One Shot-mindless drabble.


**Okay, this actually started out as a Kol/Katherine piece, but I went way off the reservation, and changed it entirely. I'm taking some liberties with Kol's past, and it's just a mindless drabble, but I hope you all enjoy! I hope we get to learn more about Kol in season four because I want to know why Klaus is so afraid of him.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or it's characters.  
**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

**Hallowed Ground**

Characters: Kol centric, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah make appearances.

Summary: Flashback to before Kol was daggered.

* * *

In darkness, two worlds collide much more powerfully than in the light, much more lethally. You can't see where you are going.

Surrounded by fire, Kol Mikaelson was prepared to watch the world burn. Between death and destruction he was going to enjoy every second of it since in theory, he was the wolf and the humans were the cattle-his cattle- to prod.

Tearing each town brick by brick, he knew he was better than them. He was a vampire. Stronger, faster and always smarter, he was much more cunning, and much more poisonous than his prey.

The fire burned in their eyes as they screamed, begging for him to stop. Their blood was his fuel, it was his life they were giving him.

These humans were serving him so he didn't have to play nice. They should have considered themselves lucky to be chosen by him to serve his needs and no one else's.

At least his pillages were quick and virtually painless (unless he was bored) as he ran through their homes while the townspeople would cry out in horror.

The desolate towns, once he was done, were absolutely ravishing. They were standing proof that the devil walked amongst the people. Proving so he carried out the acts of the horsemen; there was no need for them here.

He was alone.

Even his prisoners, compelled to complete his every will, would smile in thanks. They worshipped him as a god and sometimes he would spare one, even if it meant the extra hassle. There was nothing wrong with a little bit of distraction.

Kol hadn't spoken to his brothers or sister in years, avoiding them like the plague. He had hoped they were having as much fun as he was, even though he knew nobody would have as much entertainment as he did (it's all in the delivery, he would tell himself) because unlike the noble Elijah-who would rather talk ethics, Finn-who hated what he was so much that his own brother daggered him, Nicklaus-ruining his life by searching for a doppelganger that would never show, and lastly Rebekah- attached to her brother's side, ready and willing to do as he pleased, unlike them all Kol had nothing to strive for but destruction.

In darkness, he would rise to his power like Lucifer himself, jilted by his brothers, ignored by his father.

Kol would succeed, he refused to be contained. Even though he was technically dead for all other intents and purposes, he was going to live.

It was Rebekah who found him first , joining him briefly in his gallivant by drawing in the male leaders of each town and village, seducing them, and in turn draining them all dry while the women would watch in horror as they witnessed their husband's eyes turn to ice at the harlot's hand.

She was a great companion, and when she rejoined Nicklaus, he was soon found by Elijah, traveling in the darkest moments of his time. His own brother, the nobleman, carrying his honor like it was all he had, had given in to the darkness. They ravaged together, and Kol would enjoy the moments when Elijah would feed-to his own surprise- more for pleasure than his own necessity. It was a habit Kol had picked up long ago, the feeling of a squirming body becoming lifeless in his arms soon becoming better than sex. He traveled with Elijah, burning down villages, enjoying the power they had over the humans that resided in them. Even though it had been short lived, Kol remembered just how much fun his oldest brother could be. He couldn't wait to see him again and bring the darkness to him again.

Things changed then too when Elijah left, the memories of Finn's death when they ran into Sage, cursing his eldest brother's conscious. It reminded him it was possible to remain humane. None of that paid any matter to Kol, Finn was weak to consider himself close to the humans they fed on to survive. Nothing would stop him now, he had all of the power he would ever need to be happy. He did not need morals to carry himself forward; no.

He was found by his brother Nicklaus next, one he hadn't always favored. His constant whining giving him the world of headaches, and would ruin his enjoyment, and nobody stood between Kol and his fun.

Nic needed to be loved, he needed the company of family, those he could rely on.

Yet Nicklaus was the most untrustworthy of them all, claiming honor in family, always being together. It was laughable, just as Elijah's morals were amusing to him, there was no such thing as honor among vampires. Not anymore, they had ruined it.

They were in a smaller village, separated on each side of town when Klaus found him inside of a religious place, Kol's feet bloodied as he walked across the hallowed ground destroying it's statues along with it's people. He was ripping into the priest's throat when it happened.

The betrayal of his brother, one of the worst kinds one would ever experience, being taken down while at their weakest moment was something considered unforgiveable.

Nothing could be worse than that.

A piercing feeling in his back, as brief as it was, still hurt. He managed to turn around to see Nicklaus staring back at him with a smug smile on his face. He briefly pulled out the dagger, giving Kol the relief of life but only to feel it be reinserted into the front of his chest.

The darkness consumed him until his eyes awoke to a different brother, except this one was set on revenge.

**End**

* * *

**Please review :)  
**


End file.
